It Gets Real, Too Real
by Animelover660
Summary: It has my OC for FNAF. SeeJay and her cousin are sucked into the horror game Five Nights at Freddy's they meet the animatronic killers themselves and realize (after the fear and almost getting killed) how nice they are...that is, if they like you. This is [Foxy x OC] Cuz I looove Foxy. It has all FNAF animatronics. Hope you guys enjoy it. Love you guys! Bye! Animelover660
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey guys! I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or the picture, all I own is my thoughts :) I hope you guys enjoy and lemme know if you want me to write more because I'm already half way through the second chapter and getting it done today. I'll upload if ya guys comment, favorite, follow (If I can keep myself from uploading cuz I'm so EXCITED!) Thanks, you guys are awesome, Love you all, bye! 3**

** ~Animelover660~**

* * *

><p><strong>-It Gets Real, Too Real-<strong>

**-Chapter 1-**

**-Prologue-**

"AHHHH!"

"Sweetie?! Are you two okay?!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I held the front of my shirt like I was trying to hold my heart, while my cousin Andy was doubled over laughing because apparently to her I 'Get scared too easily'.

"Haha! I think you got so scared you pissed yo pants!"

"Fuck you, I did not!" I yelled back while I crossed my pale arms over my chest.

"I'm hungry," Andy told me.

"Yeah, me too..." I paused. "MOOOOOM!"

I hear a few things break. "DAMMIT SEEJAY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU NEED!? I'M TAKIN' A SHIT!"

I face-palmed. "BUT WE'RE HUNGRYYYYYY!"

"THEN GET THE HELL UP AND MAKE IT YOURSELF... DAMN!"

Andy looked over at me with a smile on her face. "How 'bout we order pizza?" She suggested.

I thought about it for a minute before agreeing. I walked over to my stand from my spot I had been sitting and dialed Pizza Place. After I was done ordering our pepperoni pizza with extra banana peppers I heard my cousin say my name.

"Hey Seje, gettcha ass over here n' keep playin'."

"Oh yeah. Okay, Imma comin'," I told her before walking back over and sitting in the chair that had been in front of my desk that my laptop was sitting on. I had been playing a new horror game called Five Nights at Freddy's. It was terrifying, but also very sad. Those kids didn't deserve to die. I'd heard it was based off something that actually happened years ago. I'll have to research it later.

{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}

My cousin ended up staying the night and we kept playing the horror game that we were quickly becoming addicted to.

"Dammit! That thing keeps getting you Jay!" My cousin said.

I sighed. "Yeah...but...he is kinda cute..."

My face flushed a dark red color. We were talking about the fox; or Foxy the Pirate to be exact. There was just something about him that made my face heat up and get even more shy and nervous than usual.

My cousin stared at me for a moment before asking if I was insane. Great. Apparently I'm crazy for wanting Foxy. I can't help it though; he's so cute and he's a fox. Foxes are so adorable (even though I don't think this ones adorable, he's just plain out hot). I wish we could date, but he's just a character in a video game, sadly.

We went to sleep soon after that because we couldn't keep our eyes open any longer.

About an hour later we woke up from hunger, so we went to get a few slices of the left over pizza, then went back to my bedroom.

Both of us sat in silence until I broke it. "Ya wanna play _Five Nights at Freddy's_?"

"Sure," she said after she swallowed her mouthful of food.

So, we sat at my desk and loaded the game while chewing noisily. Once the game finally loaded I clicked the 'Continue Game' button.

I don't know if I blacked out or what but the only thing I see next is darkness. I can hear Andy calling my name so I assume i did. When I open my eyes I see the outline of her with her brown hair surrounded by darkness.

"A-Andy?" I asked trying to sit up. She pulled me up slowly into a sitting position.

"You okay Jay?" She asked me with a worried look in her eyes.

"Mmhmm, I'm fine. Did I black out again?"

She shook her head. "No I don't know what happened. One minute we were in your room and the next minute I see black and wake up here next to you."

"That's weird."

I finally got my eyes focused enough to take a quick look around the room we were in. In the corner I saw something a very familiar golden color.

"Fuck..." I breathed out.

"Huh? What's wrong SeeJay?" She asked.

I looked at her, small tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"We're in the game."

**-Chapter 1 End-**


	2. Chapter 2: How Do We Get Out?

~It Gets Real, Too Real~

~Chapter 2~

~How Do We Get Out~

She looked horrified, "How do you know?"

I turned back to look at the golden bear. "Cuz that's Goldie."

Then, her face hardened. "I'll protect you SeJe," was all she said before bringing me into a hug. I burst into tears, not knowing what to do. After a few minutes of sobbing hysterically, I was finally reduced to soft sniffles and a hiccup every now and then. I wiped the tears from my face and pulled back to look at her.

"Thanks bae."

We smiled at each other. "Thanks bae bear."

I heard something that sounded like gears grinding before I remembered where we were and that we had no time for this right now. I was on the verge of tears again.

When I turned away from the door to look at her again I in a hushed tone almost below a whisper, "We have to go."

I dragged her over to a door that read 'Supply Closet' and went inside, taking her with me. As soon as we closed the door, thee one I had been looking at earlier opened abruptly, making me hold my breath, praying whoever it was wouldn't look in here. I saw their shadow outside of the door and wanted to scream. By the way the shadows shape is, I can tell it's Bonnie.

"Gaddammit," I whispered, but it was only audible to myself. I thought and thought but couldn't come up with any other solution, other than telling Andy to keep hiding while I try to get to the a Security Guards room before getting killed.

"Okay," I started, "I'll go to the Security Room and you stay here an hide."

"No, you stay an I'll go."

I sighed. She wasn't gonna make it easy.

"Listen A.C. I really think I should go," I told her.

"Either I go, or we both stay," she said with a from on her face. And I could tell that she wouldn't back down, no matter how hard I tried.

"Fine," was the only thing I said before snuggling in her lap and closing my eyes. If I was going to be stuck in here and had the choice to either be scared to death one of the animatronics was going to find us or sleep, I'd sure as hell wouldn't choose fear over sleep.

"What the fuck are you doing Seje?" She whispered into my ear.

After I got adjusted in my lap I told her, "Gotta take a nap. Don't wanna have a freakout because a psycho animatronic bunny is bein' a bitch."

She didn't say anything after that and just put her arms around me to help me sleep.

{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}

I woke up to a deep male voice talking and a bright light in my face. My eyes finally got used to the light and I saw Andy arguing with some man, probably in his late 20's or early 30's, that looked terribly mad. I turned my head and realized I was on the stage with the animatronics staring down at me. The strange thing about it was Foxy. He wasn't at his stage behind the curtains. I saw him blink and screamed for my cousin.

"Andy!"

She looked at me and ran to where I was.

"Are you okay Jay?" She asked quickly.

I was shaking so bad and tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Foxy...blinked at me. What is he doing out here?" I said quietly.

She looked confused.

"What? Foxy isn't out here."

I looked over, ready to correct her, but she was right. The spot where the killer fox was standing was empty.

"But..."

"It's okay; you're probably just terrified from last night."

I calmed down and started to belive her.

"Listen...Seje...we might not get out. But I think I know a way we could _possibly _get out."

"Anything!"

"We have to survive five nights..."


	3. Chapter 3: So, What's Happening at Home?

**-Chapter 3: So, What's Happening at Home?-**

SeeJays mom had been looking for her all day to no avail. Her daughter was missing. Her mother walked out of her daughters room where she had been looking for a note of any kind telling her that her that SeeJay and Andy had run away. She was hoping she would; at least she'd know what happened instead of them vanishing into thin air.

Once SeeJays mom left the room, Lucy, SeeJays little sister, came into her room and sat down in SeeJays white desk chair and started spinning in circles. After about 12 times of going around, she stopped.

"SeeJay never lets me play any of her video games..." She trailed off. So, she moved the mouse and the start screen popped up after a few seconds.

"Password? Aww...hm. What would her password be?"

Three minutes went by with many failed password attempts.

"I only know one other thing it could be."

She typed _Foxy_ into the computer. It loaded for a second, then it came on.

"Wow...I really need to have a talk with her," she said shaking her head.

The screen came up and the first thing she saw was _Five Nights at Freddy's_. So, she clicked on it. The computer screen went black and it started making a staticy sound.

"Wha-" and she was sucked into the game...

**-Chapter 3 End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry it's a really short chapter. I just wanted to update and it's pretty much just something I wanted you guys to read so you don't get bored while I get started on the fourth chapie :3 Follow, favorite, comment, and review pweeeazze! It makes me soooo very happy :) Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Love you guys, bye! (BTW the reason I haven't updated in so long is because I just got a new boyfriend and I'm trying to talk to him, but I'm scared I'm going to embarrass myself and his friends keep making really sexual jokes about us, which don't make me feel any less nervous)<strong>


End file.
